


Agreste: A French Musical

by MysticThugaboo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Historical, Bad French, Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gen, I'm Not Ashamed, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticThugaboo/pseuds/MysticThugaboo
Summary: I have been thinking about doing this for months. It's crazy. I finally mustered up the courage to write it! Enjoy!People heard the bang of a gun from the Eiffel Tower as they saw him.  Adrien Agreste, the former Treasury Secretary of France, shot.  Nathaniel had then realized what he had done as he soon regretted it. His former friend. He had killed his former friend. "Now I'm the villain in your history," He croaked as tears fell from his eyes.I do not own Miraculous or Hamilton. Miraculous belongs to Zag and Astruc, while Hamilton belongs to Lin-Manuel Miranda.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Maria Reynolds
Kudos: 3





	1. Adrien Agreste

**Author's Note:**

> Meet the ACT 1 Cast   
> Adrien- Alexander Hamilton   
> Nathaniel- Burr  
> Nino- Lafayette   
> Kim- Mulligan   
> Luka- Laurens   
> Marinette- Eliza   
> Alya- Angelica  
> Rose- Peggy   
> Gabriel- King George III   
> Marc- Samuel Seabury   
> Master Fu- George Washington  
> Chloe- Charles Lee
> 
> Meet the ACT 2 cast   
> Adrien- still Alexander Hamilton  
> Nathaniel- still Burr   
> Chloe - Jefferson   
> Sabrina- Madison  
> Tom Agreste (OC)- Philip Hamilton  
> Marinette- still Eliza   
> Alya- Still Angelica   
> Kagami- Maria   
> Gabriel- Still King George III   
> Felix- James Reynolds   
> Master Fu- Still Washington

It seems impossible; I know. But how on earth does a man from poverty, with absolutely no future, become a hero and a revolutionary? How does he rise from the ashes of his broken home town and become one of the most forgotten, yet important people in French history? How does he overcome the overwhelming death and harsh conditions in his life? All he had was a pen and a journal. So he picked up his pen and wrote. 

He wrote until he couldn’t feel his fingers. He wrote until he had spent nights with no sleep, only candlelight, and his writing to keep him awake. He had no family, no friends to catch him from falling into a depression. You heard right. He saw all the death in his hometown and thought to himself.  _ Why couldn’t it have been me? _ He thought that he had nothing to lose. But he would soon realize, when he looked death in the eye, that he had everything to lose. 

A blond male counted his books again.  _ One could never be too careful. _ He told himself. Once he had them all, he boarded the boat to France. The land of opportunity. He would graduate from King’s College, join the revolution, and help the Patriots defeat King Gabriel III. It was easier said than done, like most things. 

This man, that you have heard me speak of, is now 19 and leaving his broken world behind. As soon as the boat left the dock. The man felt as if he had been holding back a deep breath for nineteen years. The air felt clearer; the sky seemed bluer and life seemed better. 

He remembered when his father left 

_ “Please listen to me!” His mother, Emilie pleaded to his father.  _

_ “No!” He exclaimed. “I am done living in debt,”  _

_ “Couldn’t you find another job?” She suggested calmly as a blond ten-year-old boy stood in the doorway of his parents' room.  _

_ “That’s the only job that will take me!” the boy’s father yelled. “The only job will take me, knowing I’m married to you!” The boy knew what his father was speaking of. His mother had him outside of wedlock. Meaning his father wasn’t even his father. But it was the only father-figure he had.  _

_ “W-What are you saying?” Emilie asked.  _

_ “I’m saying, we’re getting a divorce,” The boy’s father left the room, leaving his mother to weep.  _

  
  


That was the day the man knew he never wanted to be like his father again. Two years later, however, his mother died. 

_ The twelve-year-old boy stared at his mother as she cupped his cheek. “I love you,” She whispered to him. “Don’t you ever forget that,” The boy nods, tears filling his eyes to the brim; he couldn't imagine leaving without her. Both of them were ill. Neither of them could go out and get medicine. _

_ “Mom, please don’t go!” the blond boy whispered as his mother closed his eyes and took her last breath. He sobbed, holding her close, hoping and praying to God that she was sleeping but she wasn’t, she was dead.  _

The blond man stared out towards his town that was now a small smear of colors in the distance. He remembered his cousin, who was the last person in his life. 

**_A/N: Warning! Mentions of Suicide!_ **

_ The fourteen-year-old boy was walking home from his job. He entered the house where all was quiet. He called out for his cousin, no response. He called out again. Still no response. He entered his cousin’s room, where he found him hanging from a noose. He had killed himself. “Why?” The boy whispered, tears falling.  _

**_Was it me?_ ** _ The blond boy thought. _ **_Did I do something wrong?_ ** _ And for the longest time, he blamed himself for his cousin's suicide.  _

**_A/N: Alright, we’re good._ **

The blond boy found a happy memory to recall. Although there weren’t many. He found one, at last. 

_ “You raised enough money?” The blond man whispered to his neighbors and the other people in town as they nodded. “You raised enough money to get me out of here?” They nodded again. Tears filled the blond man’s eyes. “Thank you,”  _

_ “You’ve always worked so hard,” The baker’s wife smiled. “So we all decided to give you an opportunity,” The blond man hugged them all. “You leave in the morning,” That night, they all had a going-away party for the blond man. It was the best moment of his life. He enjoyed talking and catching up with his neighbors and friends for the last time. Tears filled his eyes. But they weren’t tears of sorrow like they were all his life, they were tears of joy. Something he rarely got to experience.  _

Then today, they helped his stuff onto the boat. “Don’t come back now, you hear?!” The blond man nods at the baker’s wife, knowing what she meant. Although it sounded mean to anyone else, what she meant was. “Making a living for yourself and staying in that golden land of opportunity,” And the blond man understood what she meant. Because the world would know his name. 

Adrien Agreste


	2. Nathaniel Kurtzburg, Sir + My Shot

Adrien has been attending King’s College for four years. After he graduated he was told to go find Nathaniel Kurtzburg, someone who would help him join the revolution. Roaming around New York city he then found a man with red hair that he tied into a ponytail. “Hi,” Adrien ran up to the man. “I’m Adrien Agreste and I was wondering if you knew a man named Nathaniel Kurtzburg?”    
  


“I am he,” The red-headed man closed his book. 

“That’s great because I have been searching everywhere for you,” 

“That makes me nervous,” Nathaniel said sarcastically, a smirk on his face. 

“I heard that you graduated from Princeton, in simply two years, h-how d'you do that?” The pair walked to a bar.

“It was my parents' wish before they died,” Nathaniel explained. 

“No way!” Adrien exclaimed. “I’m an orphan too, y’know I wish there was a revolution we could join and show people what we’re made of!” 

Nathaniel chuckled. Adrien intrigued him. “Could I buy you a drink?” 

“That sounds great!” Adrien said, rocking on the balls of his feet with a smile. 

“And can I offer you some advice?” Adrien nods as Nathaniel put his arm around the blond man. “Talk less, smile more.” This left Adrien confused as they sat down at a table and ordered two beers.

“Wait, what?” 

“It helps you because people don’t know what your motives are,” The server set down the drinks and walked away. 

“You’re joking, right?” Adrien raised his eyebrows. 

“Nope, because fools who keep talking, are gonna end up dead,” Just then, three men burst through the doors of the bar hollering and yelling. “As I told you” Nathaniel whispered. 

“Yo, what’s up, my head man?!” The blue-haired man had blue eyes and freckles. He rubbed Nathaniel’s hair as the red-head looked annoyed. “I’m Luka Couffaine, I usually drink two pints of Sam Adams, but I’m working on three,” He winked, pulling up a chair, and kicked his feet on the table. 

“Oui, Oui, Mon Amis!” The tallest man waved. He had a thick accent and curly hair in a ponytail with a red hairband. “Je M'appelle, Nino!” He copied Luka by pulling up a chair. 

“Ey, yo, I’m Kim,” The last one took Adrien's hand and shook it as he sat there staring at the three of them.  _ I kinda like them. _ He thought.  _ They seem cool. _ “We’re all soldiers in the French Revolution, Ey! Pass the beer, Kurtzberg!” Kim sat next to Nathaniel, taking his drink

“You guys are going to get in trouble for this,” Nathaniel rolled his eyes. “And you guys go ahead and get yourselves killed,” He kicked back. 

“Dude, you can’t be serious.” Kim shook his head.

“Those who stand for nothing, fall for everything,” Adrien said as they stopped and stared at him. The sudden betrayal hurt Nathaniel. Kim, Nino, and Luka stared at Adrien, waiting for him to say something else. 

“Yo, who’s this kid?!” They all asked as Adrien smirked. He straightens his jacket as they wait for him to continue with an intelligent speech on why he was joining the revolution. 

“My name’s Adrien,” The blond male began. “And I came from the Caribbean, but I’m joining the revolution because I want to make a difference in the world and I want to make a legacy for myself,” The three men nodded as Nathaniel rolled his eyes. “And this colony shouldn’t belong to King Gabriell III, it should be a free country with no king!” 

“The anarchy in my country is ‘ow you say, crazy?” The others nodded as Nino continued. “But when we win ze revolution here, I can go back to my country and fight for them too!”

“See, I’m a tailor, and this revolution will help me get out there and do something important with my life,” Kim said. “I’m gonna make a difference,” 

“But we’ll never be free until those in slavery are free as well, I’m gonna have an all-black battalion in the revolution, and after the war, I’m going to free the slaves,” Adrien felt his cheeks turn red at Luka statement.

**_A/N: Who dares me to ask my history teacher on the last day of school if Laurens and Hamilton were gay. (I know the answer but it’s gonna be fun!)_ **

“Now hold on, gentlemen,” Nathaniel. “Lower your voices, the less trouble you’re in, the better it is for you,” He sighed as Adrien stood up. 

“Check what if got, we’ve got strong-ass Nino,” He pointed at the curly-haired man. “Life-changing Kim,” He pointed to the brunet tailor. “Luka, I like you a lot,” He smacked at the blue-haired boy’s butt with a smirk and a chuckle.

**_A/N: OK, not normally my writing style, but I’ll tell you why I did it._ **

“Let’s get this guy in front of a crowd,” Kim exclaimed as the others nodded. The four of them walked out of the bar, hollering and yelling. 

People stared at the four of them and went around telling people the reasons to join the revolution. “Rise!” They told the people. “We shouldn’t be naïve to the king’s malicious acts,” Adrien stared around as he noticed people getting involved. Then he realized.  _ What’s death like? Does it come quietly, stalking their victim in the dark? Would there be some sort of beat? Some sort of melody? I didn’t think I’d live past 20. Most people back home would enjoy it while they can.  _ Then he shook his head.  _ This is a movement. A revolution. We have to do whatever we can to make sure that we defeat King Gabriel III’s army. I’m not gonna think about tomorrow, I’m thinking past tomorrow! _

_ ** A/N: OK, About that scene with Luka and Adrien. My cousin and a few of his friends performed My Shot in front of their school a few years ago. And my cousin's friend played Hamilton while my cousin played Laurens, and to make it funny when he says 'Laurens, I like you a lot' the kid smacked my cousin's butt. I was hollering when he told me that story so, I was whispering. I have to use this.  ** _


	3. The Story of Tonight

The candle illuminated the four faces sitting at the table holding a beer in their hands. Adrien stared at Luka as he blushed.  _ Do I really like him like that? _ He asked. He shook his head lightly.  _ No, Luka’s just a friend. _ Adrien stood up. “I just wanted to say that this was the best day I’ve had in a while,” Adrien smiled. 

“Right back at you!” His three friends responded. 

“And as we move forward from today, let historians remember this day, the day we joined the revolution, changing their lives forever,” His friends nodded as they all drank from their cups. 

“Freedom, something that they’ll never be able to take away,” Luka smiled as the others nodded. The blue-haired boy stared at Adrien as the candlelight brightened his face. He stared at Adrien’s peach-colored skin, intelligent green eyes, and blond hair.  _ Do I have a crush on Adrien? _ Luka shook his head. He’s just a friend. 

“They’ll remember this night,” 

“We all will,” 

The Story of Tonight


	4. The Schuyler Sisters + Farmer Refuted

A brunette girl stepped out of a carriage with her bluenette sister and blonde sister following behind her. Momma sure had a lot of explaining to do. Not only did the three of them look different, but they also acted differently too. Alya, the eldest, wore a pink dress and reading fascinated her. Her favorite topic was the revolution. She believed in women’s empowerment and was very bold. The second eldest, Marinette, was a shy and kind girl. She normally dressed in blue and enjoyed playing the piano and learning different languages. Rose, the youngest, normally dressed in yellow, and she was unique and kept to herself most of the time. When she dragged along in her older sisters’ escapades, she was quick to complain. 

“Alya, why are we here?” Rose asked. “We’re not supposed to be here,” 

“No one needs to know,” Alya chuckled, skipping along the path. 

“But I don’t like it here!” Rose complained, crossing her arms. 

“As I told you, you can go,” Marinette smiled sympathetically. 

“But look around you!” Alya exclaimed with a laugh. “The revolution is happening right here in our city!” 

“It’s bad enough that our father wants to go to war,” Rose sighed. 

“Look, there are some people shouting in the square!” Marinette pointed to a man with jet black hair and a man with blond hair arguing. 

“There’s gonna be violence on the shore,” Rose continued, with her pessimistic attitude towards the outside world.

“But think of it like this, there're new ideas for our taking!” Alya said, tiring of her sister's pessimistic attitude. “Look around Rose, this is history in the making!” 

“Uh, Alya?” Marinette asked. “What exactly are we looking for?” 

“Dear sister, I’m looking for a mind at work!” Alya took her sisters’ hands, leading them further into the city.

“What do you mean by a ‘mind at work’?” Rose and Marinette asked in unison. “I don’t follow.”  _ Is she sick or something? _ They both thought. 

Alya chuckled. “Let me explain,” 

  
Nathaniel was walking in the city when he saw the sisters. He stopped as they talked amongst themselves. Nathaniel knew that any man was lucky enough to have any of them as a wife. He watched a little while longer before walking over to them. “Excuse me, Miss,” Nathaniel walked over to Alya as she stared him down. “I know it’s not funny, but why is someone as rich as you, touring our poor streets? Are you perhaps looking for something or someone?” Alya crossed her arms as Marinette and Rose looked over at each other.  _ Is this guy serious? _ Alya stared. 

  
“Kurtzburg, you disgust me,” Alya took her sisters’ arms, leading them away from Nathaniel. 

“But you have heard of me?” He asked, thinking there was still a chance. 

“I’ve been reading up on the revolution, a lot of guys think I’m crazy because of it. You want a revolution, what I want is a revelation,” Alya smirked confidently. “Women deserve the same right that men have, so why don’t you go find your revolutionary buddies?” Alya walked away with her sisters trailing behind her. Marinette thought to herself. Her sister was right. History was happening right here in their city. She couldn't believe it, but it was true. She couldn’t fathom the dangers of the war and how difficult it would be to live amid it. She sighed as they went on their way. 

Let’s rewind to when Marinette saw the people in the square arguing. Who were they? Well, let’s find out. Adrien, Kim, Nino, Luka, and Nathaniel were walking in the square when they saw a man with jet-black hair stand in front of a pedestal. “Attention!” He called out into the crowd. “My name is Marc and I must confess to you The rebels are deceiving you into thinking this is right and that England should not have power over us. Have we not lived in prosperity all the days of our lives? This revolution will only make things worse for us. We will fail,” Adrien wanted to go up there and prove him wrong. 

“Adrien!” Nathaniel whispered. The blond male didn’t listen. “Adrien!” Nathaniel said louder. 

Adrien stood next to Marc. “That’s where you’re wrong, we’re going to succeed, England taxed us with no representation on our part about what we wanted. King Gabriel took out a  _ huge  _ loan for the last war and he is too scared to face his own people, so he taxed us because we are all the way across the sea from him! He doesn’t see us as his own people!” People whispered, thinking about what Adrien said. 

“Now you want to side with him in this war? When your family has nothing to eat, don’t blame the rebels, blame yourselves! You were so foolish that you thought that England would care about us, most of that money that you pay is going to King Gabriel for his own uses!” Marc glared at Adrien as the blond male smirked at him before turning to the crowd. “You’re paying for his clothes, you’re paying for his palace, you’re paying his servants so he doesn’t have to!” 


	5. Right-Hand Man

Everyone heard the news. 32,000 redcoats were in the harbor. Everyone was terrified for their lives. Adrien and his friends walked to the Patriot’s camp where a crowd of soldiers gathered.  _ Here he comes! _ Adrien thought.  _ The one man in all of France that can help me. General Fu _ . As soon as he thought of it, the man had walked up to the crowd of soldiers. “As you know, we are currently losing the war,” A murmur filled through the sea of blue coats. This was absolutely no secret to anybody. “So, I’m looking for an aide-de-camp,” 

This aroused the interests of the soldiers, especially Adrien. Every single person there knew that if they could become General Fu's right-hand man, it would be a huge boost in their career. But Fu didn’t just want anybody, he wanted one specific person who was eager to do the job they were given. 

“Do you think...Adrien began as he sat with his three other friends. “Do you think I could become General Fu’s aide-de-camp?” His friends nodded. 

“Dude, you’re the smartest guy in the entire army, if Fu doesn’t pick you, he’s obviously tripping,” Kim said, laying in the grass. 

“Mon, ami, we believe in you,” Nino added. 

“Thanks, guys,” Adrien grinned from ear to ear. 

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months and they were still losing. Pacing back and forth in his office. His apprentice Wayzz stood in a corner, not saying a word. “Wayzz, I have a mission for you,” The green-headed man stood up straight. “Please summon Adrien to my office please,” Wayzz nodded as he ran out of the tent and began his search for the blond and green-eyed male.

“Adrien, General Fu wished to see you in his office,” The blond male took a quick look at his friends who all gave him a thumbs up. As Adrien followed Wayzz, he thought.  _ Maybe I’m getting the promotion I’ve been waiting for. _ When he entered, he saw Nathaniel was there as well. 

“You asked to see me,” Adrien said, taking his place next to the red-headed male. 

“Yes, have you met Nathaniel?” General Fu asked as Adrien and Nathaniel made eye contact. 

“We keep meeting.” The blond and red-headed males glared at each other. 

“As I was saying, sir, your ‘strategy’ isn’t working out,” Nathaniel smirked. 

“Nathaniel?” 

“Yes, sir?” 

“Close the door on your way out,” Nathaniel left as Adrien stood alone. “I’ve heard many things about you,” General Fu said. “But I have to laugh. How come no one can seem to hire you?” He gathered himself as Adrien stared rather confused. “You’re a very intelligent young man, don’t take it the wrong way, but-” 

“But what?” 

General Fu sighed. “How would you like a job as my aide-de-camp?” Adrien couldn’t believe his ears.  _ No. Way. _ The blond male thought.  _ Me?! _ Adrien remembered what he told his friends. He wouldn’t waste an opportunity. 

“I’ll do it,” Adrien said confidently. 


	6. Winter’s Ball + Helpless

The year is 1780 as Adrien and his friends arrived at the Winter’s Ball hosted by Tom Dupain and his family. Adrien stared in awe at the ballroom. The candles flickered as snow blew outside the window, practically begging to enter. His friends had ignored the scenery and headed straight to the table where the drinks were being served, in an attempt to flirt with some women there. Two women, in particular, had their eyes and hope set on marrying Adrien Agreste, who had become the talk of the town due to being General Fu’s aide-de-camp. But only one would win his hand, let’s find out who. 

Marinette stared out into the ocean of people, wishing to see his green eyes look back at her once more. In the meantime, she was half-listening to her sisters talk to her. “Mari, are you even listening to me?” Alya asked, a little annoyed at her bluenette sister. 

“Alya, look at him,” Marinette sighed as her heart struck a beat, staring at his golden locks of hair. Her brunette sister sighed as well, but it was not a happy sigh. Alya also had been admiring the mysterious blond man from across the room. 

“I’ll get him for you,” Alya offered, looking for an excuse to talk to the man. After about a minute or so after the brunette left, Marinette sighed. 

“Where is she?” The bluenette stood on her tiptoes to peer over the heads in the crowd, hoping to catch Alya and the blond man. Rose shrugged her shoulders eating a piece of some pie, ignoring her love-struck sister, Marinette. 

“There’s my sister,” Alya smiled softly, arms linked with Adrien. 

“Your… sister?” Alya nods. 

“H-Hi,” The bluenette stuttered. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, it’s a pleasure to meet you,”

Adrien took Marinette’s hand in his as he brought it up to his lips to kiss. “I must say, Miss Dupain-Cheng it has been worth the wait,” 

Alya’s stomach twisted into a knot as her fingers were as freezing as ice, and her blood ran cold. It seemed as if the last few things she ate were threatening to come up. “I-I’ll leave you to it,” She walked away as Alya didn’t bother looking back.  _ He’ll never be satisfied _ . Alya thought, shaking her head as she left the ballroom. 

About a week later, Marinette raced down the stairs. “Is there any mail?!” She asked, bouncing up and down. “Is there any mail for me?!” Marinette corrected herself to make sure she was clear. Her father chuckled, handing her the envelope containing the letter from Adrien.

Marinette slowly opened the envelope as she read her letter. Adrien’s words seemed to construct themselves into castles, with every word being handpicked ever-so-carefully. “Alya! Rose!” Marinette ran up the stairs. “Check it out!” She showed her sisters the latest letter from Adrien. Alya solemnly stared at the letter while Rose smirked at Marinette. 

“You guys are so cheesy,” Rose squealed. “It’s romantic! So Mrs. Agreste, what are you gonna say to him?” Rose’s comment made Marinette’s face turn as red as a cherry as Alya began to smirk too. 

  
“M-Mrs. Agreste?” Marinette asked as Rose and Alya nodded with identical smirking faces. One thing both Alya and Rose enjoyed doing lately was tease their sister about her major crush on Adrien. But as much as they teased her about it, they still supported her relationship.

That night the three of them were getting ready to go to sleep. “Y’know Marinette~” Alya began as she got under the covers. “If you really love me, don’t you think you’d share Adrien with your dear older sister?~” Marinette could see Alya smirk in the darkness. 

“Y-You mean like a harem?” Alya nods as Marinette begins to laugh. “Not a chance,” 

Two weeks passed as Marinette paced back and forth waiting patiently. She remembered the last letter he sent, letting the bluenette know that he was planning to court her. A knock at the door was heard. Marinette opened the door and standing there was Adrien. “H-Hi,” She grinned as the bluenette’s heart pounded madly. 

As Adrien and Marinette sat in the living room hand in hand, the bluenette’s father sat in front of them as he made his decision to allow Adrien to court his daughter or not. Marinette stared back and forth between Adrien’s green eyes and her father’s stone-cold poker face.  _ Come on! Come on!  _ The bluenette thought.  _ You can do it! _ Finally, Tom and Adrien stood up. Tom shook Adrien’s hand. “Welcome into the family,” Marinette looked over at the green-eyed male as he pulled her into a kiss. 

The day of the wedding finally came as Marinette stared in the mirror as she eyed her wedding dress. “I-I can’t believe it,” She squealed as she spun her two sisters around. She hugged both Alya and Rose. “Thank you too, I love you guys,” Marinette walked down the aisle as she stared into Adrien’s mesmerizing green eyes. She stood at the altar, her hands in his as he pulled her into a kiss. _ I’m helpless _ . Marinette thought. 


	7. Satisfied

Luka stood up as he called out into the crowd. “Put your hands together for Alya Cesaire!” The brunette in pink stood up with a soft smile as she clinked her glass to get everyone’s attention. She stared at Marinette and Adrien seated together as she slightly dropped her smile. 

“A toast to the bride and groom!” She exclaimed with a grin, holding up her glass of champagne high in the air as the crowd copied. “May you always be satisfied,” As Alya drank her glass, she transported herself to the Winter’s Ball that was three weeks ago. She remembered the candles that flickered ever so beautifully, she remembered the soldier boys flirting with every woman they saw. And she promised to never forget one thing. That moment that she met Adrien. 

  
“So I was thinking…” Alya stopped when she saw that her sister was not listening to her. But instead looking at someone from across the room. “Mari, are you even listening to me?” Alya asked, a little annoyed at her bluenette sister. 

“Alya, look at him,” Marinette sighed as her heart struck a beat, staring at his golden locks of hair. Her brunette sister sighed as well, but it was not a happy sigh. Alya also had been admiring the mysterious blond man from across the room.   
“I’ll get him for you,” Alya offered, looking for an excuse to talk to the man. She accidentally bumped into him, not paying attention. She looked up as she saw his piercing green eyes. He took her hand in his and wrapped his arm around her waist as the music began to play. 

“You seem like a woman that is constantly dissatisfied,” Adrien said as Alya put her hand on his shoulder. Alya blushed as she began to play hard to get. 

“Is that so?” She teased with a smirk as she tried not to stare into his seemingly-intelligent green eyes. “You obviously don’t know me,” 

“Don’t I?” Adrien countered. “I’m just like you, never satisfied,” This confused Alya, she blushed even more. 

  
“My name’s Alya Cesaire,” She smiled. 

“Adrien Agreste,” 

“Where’s your family from?” 

  
“Does it matter?” Adrien’s eyes roamed around the room as Alya raised her eyebrows. She stared as a blush tinted her face. 

Alya realized at that moment that this was the first man she met that was exactly like her. Intelligent and at her level. She was happy and free. Alya fell in love with him, at first sight, she thought it was meant to be as if he was her soulmate. She wanted to take him by the hand and leave together for a new life, but when she stared at her bluenette sister, Marinette, she knew that she couldn’t take him. And Alya figured out three important things. She took Adrien by the hand and led him to Marinette.    
  


“Where are we going?”

“I’m gonna change your life,” 

One thing Alya realized was that she was the oldest and per customs, she had to carry on the family legacy and marry someone rich and wealthy. And she knew how crazy it was in Paris with the gossip arriving at people’s front doorstep ten days before the mail does. But even though she took those things into mind, she still loved Adrien. 

“There’s my sister,” Alya smiled softly, arms linked with Adrien. 

“Your… sister?” Alya nods. 

The second thing that Alya realized was that most men were after her and her sisters because they were rich and wealthy. Alya knew she would have to be foolish as a little kid to set that to the side, so giving Adrien to Marinette would make more sense than becoming heartbroken. 

“H-Hi,” The bluenette stuttered. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, it’s a pleasure to meet you,”

Adrien took Marinette’s hand in his as he brought it up to his lips to kiss. “I must say, Miss Dupain-Cheng it has been worth the wait,” 

Alya’s stomach twisted into a knot as her fingers were as freezing as ice, and her blood ran cold. It seemed as if the last few things she ate were threatening to come up. “I-I’ll leave you to it,” She walked away as Alya didn’t bother looking back.  _ He’ll never be satisfied _ . Alya thought, shaking her head as she left the ballroom. 

The third thing that Alya realized was that she knew Marinette better than anybody and that Adrien was sure as hell lucky to have her. If she had taken Adrien for herself, her sister would not be happy and constantly say she was okay when she most definitely wasn’t. But at least, Alya would get to keep those glowing green eyes in her life. 

  
  


“I’ll never be satisfied,” 

  
  



	8. The Story of Tonight (reprise) + Wait for It

Adrien’s friends sat around a table as the blond male walked up to them. “There’s the married tomcat!” Kim said as Adrien jokingly showed off his ring with a smirk. “Pay up, Nino!” He exclaimed, slamming his hand on the table. 

“Mon Ami, what are you talking about?” Nino asked, sipping his drink. 

“We made a bet that if Adrien got married before the war was over, you agreed to pay me five dollars, pay up!” Nino sighed, rolling his eyes, and opened his wallet, smacking a five-dollar bill in front of Kim. Adrien then realized what he saw.

“You guys were betting on me?” He exclaimed as the three of his friends nodded. 

“Let’s see who else…” Kim rubbed his hands together as he looked around. “Luka you also owe me five bucks,” Luka rolled his eyes with a chuckle as he handed Kim his money. “Who else…..Nathaniel! You’re just in time, pay up,” 

“What?” Nathaniel stared. 

  
“We made a bet that if Adrien got married before the war was over, you agreed to pay me five dollars, pay up!” Nathaniel stared at his brunet friend. “Oh stop playing stupid,” 

“Speaking of stupid,” Luka chuckled. “I heard Nathaniel’s got someone~” This made Adrien smirk as he turned to Nathaniel. “Go on, tell him,” 

  
“No, no,” Nathaniel shook his head. “I gotta go,” 

“No, these guys should go,” Adrien waved them away. “So what about this girl?” 

“It’s kinda illegal, she’s married to a British officer,”    
  
Adrien put his hands in his pockets. “Wow.” 

“But enough about me, congrats to you.” Nathaniel grinned. “I’ll see you on the other side of the war.” 

“Dude, why are you stalling with this girl? Go get her,” 

“I’ll… see you on the other side of the war,” Nathaniel repeated, walking away.

Nathaniel walked outside as he stared at the stars. He held a few letters from his love, Alexandra who sent him letters daily. Her husband was a British soldier somewhere in Marseille.  _ He can keep Marseille. _ Nathaniel thought to himself.  _ But I’m keeping Alexandra _ .

The red-headed man looked behind him as he saw Marinette and Adrien through the window, talking and laughing.  _ Love doesn’t discriminate.  _ He thought.  _ That’s the whole point _ . Nathaniel took a few steps away from the building.  _ But if there’s some reason that at the end of the day, I end up with Alexandra...I’ll wait for it.  _

Nathaniel remembered his parents and his grandparents who had died when he was very young. How they wanted him to grow up to be a smart, intelligent person and attend Princeton which he ended up doing.  _ Maybe _ . Nathaniel thought.  _ If there is some reason that I’m still alive when the people I love have died, then all I can do is wait for it.  _

  
  


It began to rain as Nathaniel held his hands out, looking to the sky as if he was trying to see the heavens.  _ I’m the only thing that I can control. _ He dropped his hands and simply stared at the sky as the rain fell down his peach-colored face.  _ I can’t control who lives or dies. I’m not falling behind, I am right where fate wants me to be at the moment. All I can do is wait.  _

Nathaniel stared at Adrien through the window. “Wait,” He repeated to himself.  _ Adrien doesn’t wait. Any door of opportunity that opens, he jumps right through it. _ Nathaniel continued his inner soliloquy.  _ And if there’s some reason. _ Nathaniel thought.  _ That he seems to prosper with his tactic. Then all I can do is wait.  _


	9. Stay Alive

Marinette paced back and forth, worried about her husband. “Stay alive,” She whispered to herself. Alya stared at the bluenette holding her hands together.  _ Stay alive _ . The brunette repeated in her mind over and over.    
  


Adrien sat in Fu’s office writing Fu’s letters. They were running low on supplies rapidly, so all they could do until they got an ally was stall as much as they could.  _ Attack them _ . Congress would tell Fu. And Adrien would respond.  _ We’re literally eating wherever we can find. _ It was madness. The soldiers were lucky enough to find a fish in the river they could cook and eat. 

And anytime they tried to buy supplies, their suppliers only took British money.  _ Exciting _ . Adrien shook his head sarcastically, staring at the clock.  _ Another sleepless night _ . It was twelve AM and Adrien was still working. Fu walked in. “How are you?” He asked. 

Adrien pressed his head against the table. “Exhausted.” 

“I have some bad news, there’s no cavalry.” The blond man’s head shot up as he stared at Fu.

“You’re joking?” Fu shook his head. 

“There’s only one way to win, make them run out of supplies before we do.” Fu sat down in his chair. “Have you ever heard of a hit and run?” Adrien nodded. “We attack, and retreat,”    
  
“OK, we solved that problem, but how do we get supplies?” 

“We’ll figure that out in the morning,” Fu said as Adrien walked out of his tent. He stared at the sky where the stars twinkled above the city. He walked into his tent that he shared with Luka and sat on his bed with a sigh. He stared at the sleeping blue-headed male. A small smear of pink, tainted his face as he lied down.  _ Just a friend. _ He reminded himself. 

The next morning, he was sitting with Nino and Luka. Kim was at the British camp infiltrating. “Do you think I should ask Fu to give me a command?” His friends nodded. 

“You can’t just sit in a tent all day,” Nino said as Luka nodded. Adrien got up and walked to Fu’s tent. 

“May I speak to you?” Fu nods, not looking up from the map spread out on the table. “I was wondering...May I have a command?” Fu looked up at Adrien.

“No.” He dismissed Adrien from his tent. 

  
And that’s how it went. 

  
“May I have a command?” 

“No.” 

“May I have a command?” 

“No way.”

“May I have a command?” 

  
“Nope.”

“May I have a command?” 

“Absolutely not.” 

Until about a few months of asking, Fu hired Chloe to be second-in-command general. You could still hear her squealing and laughing about the promotion all throughout the camp. She just had to let everyone know she had a command. How Adrien and his friends  **_hated_ ** it. Until she actually had to lead. Then she dropped the ball, causing about 1000 soldiers to die on the hottest day of the year. When Fu removed her from the position, she was quick to spread rumors about him. Fu knew how much Adrien wanted to duel her but told him not to. 

“That’s unfair!” Adrien said, crossing his arms as he sat in his tent with Luka watching him. An idea entered the blue-headed male’s head. 

“He never said I couldn’t duel her, he said you couldn’t,” Luka said, finding a loophole.

“What do you mean?”

“How about, I duel Chloe for you and you’re my second?” Adrien nodded, placing his hand on Luka’s shoulder. 

“Do not throw away your shot,” 


	10. Ten Duel Commandments + Meet Me Inside

BANG! 

“Dude you shot her in the side!” Nathaniel blurted to Luka who seemed like he wanted to rip Nathaniel’s face off. Adrien held him back. 

  
“Well, I’m satisfied!” Luka called sharply. Nathaniel glimpsed behind Luka and saw Fu coming. 

“Clear the field,” Nathaniel whispered. 

“We won!” Adrien gave Luka a high-five. 

“This should be fun,” Nathaniel inhaled deeply as he facepalmed.    
  


“What is the meaning of this?” Fu exclaimed. “Nathaniel, get a doctor for the general,” Nathaniel nods and runs off. “Luka, and Adrien, meet me inside,” The blond male, and the blue-headed male followed the general into the tent. “This war is already hard enough, and you two decide to duel someone?” 

Adrien and Luka glanced at the floor. “It’s my fault,” Luka spoke up. 

“Dismissed,” Fu said as both of them were walking away. “Adrien, I was talking to Luka,” Adrien turned around with a sigh. “Son-”

“Don’t call me son,” 

“We don’t have a lot of allies, what do you think will happen when word gets out about this?” Adrien fiddled with his ring. “Son-”   
  


“I am  **_not_ ** your son,” Adrien repeated, this time with more anger. 

“Do not take that tone with me,” Fu warned with a glare. 

“Chloe insulted you!” The green-eyed male was furious.

“My name’s been through a lot,” 

“Well, I don’t have your name, but if you gave me a command-”   
  


“No.” Fu shook his head. “Son-”

“CALL ME SON ONE MORE TIME!” Adrien said, tears streaming down his face. 

“Go home.” Fu turned away. “That’s an order from your commander.”


	11. That Would Be Enough

Adrien walked into the garden where he saw his bluenette wife. “Marinette!” he exclaimed, running up to her. But when she turned around, he noticed something. She was pregnant. He looked up into her bluebell eyes. “H-How long have you known about this?” He asked. Adrien couldn’t believe his eyes. 

“About a month,” Marinette smiled softly. “I wrote to General Fu a month ago,”

“W-What?”

“I asked for him to send you home,”

“Mari, you should have told me,”

“I’m not sorry,” Marinette giggled as she took Adrien’s hand and they walked to a bench. “Look, I know you wanted to fight until the war ended but… Don’t you think you should get to meet your son?” Adrien sighed as he nodded. “Look around, look at where you are now, look at where you began. The fact that you’re still here is amazing, just stay alive.” She cupped his cheek. “It’s all I ask.” 

“We don’t need to have a legacy,” Marinette went on. “If I could calm the storm inside your head, would that be enough for you?” She watched as a dove flew above their heads. “Please just stay with me, here,” Adrien thought about his old life.

_ Adrien was walking home from his job. He entered the house where all was quiet. He called out for his cousin, no response. He called out again. Still no response. He entered his cousin’s room, where he found him hanging from a noose. He had killed himself. “Why?” Adrien whispered, tears falling.  _

**_Was it me?_ ** _ The blond boy thought. _ **_Did I do something wrong?_ ** __

_ \-------------------- _

_ “Please listen to me!” His mother, Emilie pleaded to his father.  _

_ “No!” He exclaimed. “I am done living in debt,”  _

_ “Couldn’t you find another job?” She suggested calmly as Adrien stood in the doorway of his parents' room.  _

_ “That’s the only job that will take me!” the boy’s father yelled. “The only job will take me, knowing I’m married to you!” Adrien knew what his father was speaking of. His mother had him outside of wedlock. Meaning his father wasn’t even his father. But it was the only father-figure he had.  _

_ “W-What are you saying?” Emilie asked.  _

_ “I’m saying, we’re getting a divorce,” Adrien’s father left the room, leaving his mother to weep.  _

_ \----------------- _

_ The twelve-year-old boy stared at his mother as she cupped his cheek. “I love you,” She whispered to him. “Don’t you ever forget that,” The boy nods, tears filling his eyes to the brim; he couldn't imagine leaving without her. Both of them were ill. Neither of them could go out and get medicine. _

_ “Mom, please don’t go!” the blond boy whispered as his mother closed his eyes and took her last breath. He sobbed, holding her close, hoping and praying to God that she was sleeping but she wasn’t, she was dead.  _

  
  
  


“Would you cherish being a poor man’s wife, who can’t provide for you?” Marinette pulled Adrien into a kiss as she smiled and cupped his cheek again. 

“Hey, I love you, and I don’t care if you can’t provide for me, I will  **_always_ ** love having you as my husband.” A few tears fell down his eyes as Marinette brushed them away with her thumb. “You are enough.” She pressed a kiss to Adrien’s cheek. 


End file.
